The Digimons Revenge
by Jenrya Lee
Summary: Ken is waking up with bruises, like in his dreams...where he gets attacked by digimon.....how? Why? Chapter 6 is up! YEAH! Chapter 6 is: The Kaiser makes a deal with Ken....will he keep it?
1. It all begins here.....

Digi-Story #4: The Digimon's Revenge

Authors Note: This is EXTREMELY sad. So it's an Angst and rated around PG-Y7 and PG. It's about all the digimon getting their revenge back on the Digimon Emperor. If you like Ken a lot, and don't want to read about him getting hurt, don't read. Also, if you're sensitive about sad stories and don't like to cry, don't read. NOTE: No Ken related relationships Plus, there's a twist!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Digimon is owned by several lucky people in Japan.

  
  


"AHHHHHHH!" Ken shot straight up in bed. He looked around the room for the several digimon that had just attacked him. "Unimon? Elecmon? Gotsumon?" Ken looked around his room for the three digimon. "It must have been a dream." Ken said, breathing heavily "It sounds more like a nightmare to me." Minamon said. "Did I wake you up? Sorry about that." Ken said, hugging the cute little in-training tightly. "It's OK. But did you have to yell so loudly? I was having a wonderful dream." Minamon complained. "About snacks?" "How'd you guess?" Ken laughed. Minamon fell asleep a minute after, hoovering above the air. Ken lifted an eyebrow. 'Sleep hoovering?' Ken lowed the digimon. 'I should sleep as well.' Ken closed his eyes, but opened them again. Every time he closed them, horrible images passed in front of his eyes. Images of his greatest fear. Images of him, as the Digimon Emperor, suffering all the pain he gave to digimon everywhere. Tears filled the young boy eyes. 'What have I done? I was a heartless _monster_. Darn that dark spore. I hate it!' Ken rubbed the back of his neck. 'Why me?' Ken closed his eyes, and realized that his arm hurt. He took off his shirt and looked at his arm. There was a long bruise, from the top of his arm, to the bottom. 'That's where Unimon attacked me! But how . . . ?'

~*~

"Kari! Tai! Wake up! Your friend Ken called! He said to come over right away! By the sound of his voice, it sound really urgent!" Mrs. Kamiya said, shaking her kids, attempting to wake them up. Kari woke up immediately. "It must be very urgent! Tai, wake up!" Kari said, trying to wake up 'The Rock' "He's a lying back stabber. I'm not moving." Tai said, stirring in his bed. "Well, he's a digi-destined, no matter what. He couldn't be lying." Tai still didn't move. "Fine! I'll tell you if he's dead!" Kari said. "Woowho..." Tai said. Kari stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. "Hurricane Kari, charging at 85 miles an hour." Tai said, pulling the covers up to his to his head.

~*~

Kari knocked furiously on Ken's apartment door. Mrs. Ichijouji opened it. "Let me guess, you're a friend of his? He sure does have a lot." Mrs. Ichijouji moved out of the way to let Kari go in. Kari ran to Ken's room. She saw every digi-destined, except Tai. Even Mimi was there. She saw Ken on his bed, sleeping. "He seems to be in a coma. Mrs. Ichijouji, was he ever in a coma before?" Izzy asked. "Yes. He woke up with amnesia. He didn't get his memory back for a few days. We where extremely worried. Please, if there's anything you can do, do it. I don't want to lose him too!" Mrs. Ichijouji stared crying on her husbands shoulder. "We won't lose him. Not again. He'll wake up any minute now. You just see." Mr. Ichijouji said. "I already lost Sam, I don't want to lose him too! Especially after how we treated him!" Mrs. Ichijouji said. "What did you do?!" Yolei demanded. "We pushed him too hard. After Sam's accident, we wanted Sam back. We never actually realized that we had a wonderful son still with us. All we realized was that Sam was gone and we wanted him back. So we forced Ken into studying and into...." Her voice after that trailed off. Ken stirred in his bed. He had a frightened look on his face. "No, don't please! I'm sorry! NO!" Ken woke up. "What happened?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked. "Digimon...attacking me...." Ken blinked several times, trying to snap back into reality. His parents left the room. Mimi stared at him. "You look horrible." Mimi stated. "Why, thank you Mimi. I just woke up from a horrible nightmare involving 18 digimon attacking me with there strongest attacks. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LOOK?" Ken rasped in his cold, cruel Digimon Emperor voice. Ken gasped. "Mimi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me." Ken lowered his head. "It's fine, don't worry about it." Mimi said. Ken touched his face. There was blood. "That's where Gotsumon attacked me!" Ken stated. He looked under his shirt. The mark Unimon gave him was still there. "What's going on?!" Ken demanded. "What do you mean?" Davis asked. "Well, ever since last night, I have been getting these horrible nightmares. In all of them, I get attacked by a digimon. I never remember anything else. But when I wake up, I get a new bruise on my body, in an area exactly the same in which a digimon attacked me." Ken explained. Joe got up. "Ken, you said 'Ever since last night,' Correct?" Joe asked. Ken nodded. "You've been asleep for a week, Ken." Joe remarked. "What?! That can't be! I was in the digital world yesterday!" Ken yelled. "Shhhh!" Yolei warned. "But I _was_." Ken said. "Let me get this straight, you where in the digital world?" Matt asked. "Yes! I was!" Ken said. "I think I know why." Sora said. Everyone stared at her. "Lemme explain. Ken's wounds came from digimon in the digital world, so maybe he goes there in mind, while his body stays here. It's possible since you become data anyway." Sora explained. "How did you know that?" T.K asked. "My mom taught me about the mind and spirit as I fixed up the flower shop." Ken stared at his hands. He was shaking. "The digimon want revenge after all I did to them." Ken finally realized. "Well, you deserve it!" Cody yelled, as he left the room. "Cody! Wait up!" Yolei yelled, chasing after the short boy with the bowl hair-cut. Ken softly shook. He was clearly frightened. He looked at Davis. "If I happen to-" "Nothing will happen to you! Got that?! We will make sure of that!" Davis yelled. "-die, tell Wormmon I'm sorry." Ken finished. "That won't happen." Davis said. "Promise?" Ken asked. "I promise." Davis promised. But even Davis wasn't sure he could save his friend. Ken stared into space for a few moments. He wrapped the covers around his legs, as if he where cold. "So, co-co-cold." Ken said, shivering. "It's HOT! About a million degrees! How can you be cold?!" Yolei asked, walking in the room. She held Cody by the shoulder. Ken suddenly became as pale as a ghost. His lip was shivering. "So, co-co-co-cold..." Ken uttered. His eyes rolled, and he fell back. He then laid straight on the bed. He was asleep. He was blue around the lips, and, so enough, had fallen asleep.

~*~

"Where am I?"Ken stared at his clothes. "Wasn't I in my pajamas? Why am I in my Tamachi outfit?" Ken finally realized that he was in the digital world. He was in the same area where he out the dark rings on his first Frigimon, and when he whipped Gomamon as the Emperor. "Not again." He knew what would happen to him. He knew what was in store. But without Wormmon, he was hopeless. Just hopeless. Gizamon, Frigemon, and Ebidramon got up. Ken stared in horror at them. "Sub-Zero Ice PUNCH!" "Twin Scissors!" "Spiral Saw!" All three digimon attacked at once. "Uhhh..." Ken fell to the ground. 

Ken shot out of bed. "No, not again." Ken mumbled. He looked horrible. He had a huge wound from his knee to ankle. He stared at Yolei, then Davis, then Matt, the rest of the group, with lifeless eyes. He realized that Tai was there. He stared at him the longest. Ken stared at his wall. "You didn't trust me, so you didn't come. Am I right Tai?" Ken asked. Tai gasped. "No. I had something to do." Tai lied. "No, you didn't. I can read faces Tai. I've seen that look before." Ken glared at Cody, then relaxed his face and smiled. "I don't blame you Tai. I don't blame _any_ of you." He shook his head sadly. Yolei looked at Ken. For once, she wasn't staring at him because she loved him. She was staring at him because she was sad. "How could Digimon be such JERKS! Gatomon, Patamon, you forgive Ken, right?!" Yolei yelled. Both Digimon shook there heads 'Yes.' "Why." Yolei demanded. "Because he stuck by us every step of the way!" Patamon said. "And it wasn't his fault. And, without his experience, we wouldn't have defeated Malomyotismon!" Gatomon said. "But if I didn't have my dark spore, then those children wouldn't have had it and then Malomyotismon would have never been in the digital world in the first place." Ken pointed out, in a monotonous voice. "How'd you get your dark spore?" T.K asked. "Well, I went to the digital world with my friend, Ryo. We got there, and found Millenniumon. Me and Ryo defeated him, and instead of digi-volving into Moom=Millenniumon, as we had hoped and expected, he had dispersed of his dark spores instead. There where flying everywhere! Then, one headed for Ryo. I pushed him to the ground, and the dark seed entered into my body instead." Ken said. "So you where trying to save the digital world?!" Yolei yelled. "Yes. I never told you guys, but I was one of the digi-destined that protected the digital world after Tai and before Davis. The only other one I know of is Ryo." Ken breathed heavily. "Is it OK if I sleep? I'm really exhausted." Ken closed his eyes, and Yolei slapped him. But he was already in the digital world.

~*~ 

"The Digital Desert...." Images passed right in front of Ken's eyes, of what he did as the Emperor . He covered his ears, and shielded his face, trying to get away from the memories. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "AHHHHHHH!" Ken fell to the ground. "The PAIN!" Ken gasped many breaths in and out. Starmon, Bakumon, and Airdramon approached him. "Please, stop. I understand what I did. I know it was wrong!" "Meteor Shower!" Ken fell to the ground. He slowly got up, wounded. He had blood trickling down his face. He yelled. This time, he fainted.

~*~

"My Base. Davis and the other's destroyed this place." Ken fell back against the wall, realizing the truth. "This is in my MIND! It's memories, and my fears! The digimon did this, so that I would be weak. So I AM in the digital world, but in a dream form." Ken shook his head. His hair fell in front of his face. Ken closed his ears. "No more, no more..." Ken repeated. Then, out of nowhere, Kimeramon appeared. "My creation..." Ken shivered. "Pure evil. I created a monster that was pure evil." Ken said, aloud. Kimeramon stared at him. "Heat Viper!" Ken moved out of the way, but not in time. The edge of the attack hit his side. He fell on the floor. "Heat Viper!" Ken tried to jump, but not in time. The attack hit his chest. "I created pure evil...." He murmured. "I am a reflection of you, Digimon Emperor. Your pure evil, and so am I." Kimeramon said in a low, deep, sickening voice. "You're _wrong_! I'm good now!" Ken said, moving his arm to the side. "Are you really?" Kimeramon said. This got Ken thinking. 'I'm I really good? Or, will I forever be evil? The dark spore has been in me for too long, so it's dark energy has burrowed itself in everyone of my molecules. And since I have the original, I can't remove it. If I do, I die.' Ken stared at Kimeramon with anger in his eyes. Blood was all over his body, from head to toe. His face, side, leg, chest, arm, everything, was covered in his blood. He stared at Kimeramon. "You're wrong. I have friends that will help me every step of the way. I used to be pure evil, but not anymore. Never again. I am not a tool for evil anymore. Not ever again." Ken glared at Kimeramon. His creation laughed at him. Ken shivered. '_A reflection of you_...' Kimeramon's words stuck in his head. 'I have to pull myself out of this. No matter what.' Ken had made his mind up. "I already suffered." Ken closed his eyes. 'When will this end?' Ken thought. "Oh, and this isn't in your mind. It's real, alright. Even though your body is in the real world. It's hard to explain." Kimeramon said. "We destroyed you." Ken said, pointing at Kimeramon. "Heat Viper!" This time, Ken didn't move out of the way in time. He got hit by the blast. He fell to the ground, injured and hurt.

"Where am I?" Ken thought, as he opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground. He quickly remembered and got up. Just as he got up, several Floramon surrounded him. 'I enslaved Gekomon, Otamamon, Floramon, Mushroomon, and - Shogungekomon." Ken gasped. He stared at the eight Floramon that surrounded him. He was scared silly. Ken closed his eyes, and lifted his arms to shield himself. He heard scissor's. 'What are they going to do?' Wild thoughts ran through his head. He slowly opened one eye. The Floramon where simply cutting through bandages. "Huh?" Ken walked back. "Sit down." One of the Floramon said. She knocked him down. Ken fell to the ground. "Careful, now. You, bandage his leg. You, his arm, you his waist." the lead Floramon stared ordering other Floramon around. Ken stared at the Floramon. "We're just bandaging you up. Then, you'll have to rest. You're hardly alive." Ken glared at her. 'No thanks to you...' He thought. Ken got up. He stared at his shirt. The first layer was burned badly, while the second was pitch black. He touched his Tamachi pin, which had melted. He pulled it off. Instead of looking like an upside-down 'L', it looked like a blob of yellow. Ken clutched his fists. He grabbed his dark digi-vice and in a rage, threw it. It landed several feet away. Ken fell to the ground. He was too weak. "Please, lie down on the floor. Your losing to much blood!" But Ken didn't hear that because he already fainted.

"Huh?" Ken awoke. He was in a small room made of straw, and he was bandaged up. His burned up clothes where on a chair beside him, and he stared at his bandages. He was wearing new, loose-fitting clothes. Well, not new, they where a bit tattered up, but still much better then his Tamachi uniform, which was pitch black. He was covered in bandages. There where bandages across his chest, bandages on his legs, arms, and a few on his face. "Where am I?" Ken slowly lifted himself out of bed, but his leg was broken. Then, a Mushroomon walked into the room. "Don't move. You're too weak and lost a lot of blood. Like three gallons or something! Really! We had to change your bandages while you where asleep eight times!" The Mushroomon said. Ken touched his heavily bandaged chest. "Thank you, thanks a lot for all you're help. But I must be going now." Ken slowly got out of bed. "No, you're not. You gotta rest! You're leg is broken, anywho." But Ken ignored the Mushroomon and walked out of bed, using crutches beside his bed for support. He slowly picked up what was left of his old school uniform and left the room. "Wait-I can't let you leave!" Mushroomon said nervously. "Oh, yes you can." Ken said coldly, as he slowly limped his way to the end of the village. "Wait-We want to help you! Please, don't go! We won't hurt you or anything!" A floramon said. "Yeah, right. If you haven't noticed, the reason I'm not in tiptop shape is because of _digimon_. And what are you? A _digimon_. So back off." Ken said, pushing her aside rather hard. 

~*~

Ken had been walking for days. He was hurt, and was beginning to reconsider the fact that he had left the Floramon town. He sighed. He was in the middle of no where. Suddenly, his energy left out. He fell on the floor. "I'm going to die..." Ken mumbled. "Not if I can help it. and I _can_ help it." said a cold voice from above him. Ken eyes widened in shock. "It-Can't-BE!" Ken shoved himself backward, since he was on the floor. "Oh, yes it can." the Digimon Emperor said. "But, you're_ me_!" Ken pointed out. "Yeah...But it's the digital world and anything can happen, OK pretty boy?" The Emperor said lazily, as if it was a stupid remark to make. "So this is what you get for turning over to the good side. Great reward." The Digimon Emperor said sarcastically. "Listen, can you help or not? I wouldn't be asking, but I'm desperate!" Ken said, staring up at the Emperor. "Yeah, I can help you, just get up! Just the look of you so-so-so _feeble_ is making me sick..." The Emperor helped Ken up. "Now, back to _me _wanting to help _you_. O.K., now, it's simple, really. Just become me again. That easy." The Emperor said, smiling cruelly. "But, I don't really want to..." Ken said, staring at the Emperor face to face. "...but I don't have a choice, do I? OK, fine, you win!" Ken finished. "But how am I going to do it without the influence of the Dark Spore?" Ken asked. "Tsk, tsk. You're I.Q. has _really_ gone down, hasn't it? I'm pure evil myself! Come here. I won't bite..." The Digimon Emperor said. Ken walked forward. The Emperor took off his glove. Ken flinched, thinking he would get hit. "Oh, _really_, don't be so pathetic!" The Digimon Emperor let his glove go. Then he touched Ken's hand. "Uhhh," Ken said, moving back. "Hold on!" The Emperor said, grabbing Ken's hand tighter. Ken felt bitter cold. He felt the cold moving in every single vain, like the first time. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Soooo cold..." The Digimon Emperor finally let go. "There, it's done. Bye now." The Digimon Emperor said. Ken opened his eyes, and the Emperor was gone. "Well, thanks for giving me a push in the right, sorry, wrong direction." Ken said, pulling on the glove that dropped on the floor. All his emperor clothes appeared on him again. He looked liked the Digimon Emperor again. He took out his purple-tainted glasses and put them on. "How good to be back to my old self." Ken laughed cruelly.

~*~

"I'm going to the digital world, and I don't care what you say!" Davis said, for the fifth time. "We told you you can't! It's not safe! For all you know, you might get transported right in the middle of it all!" Yolei said, stomping her foot. "But he's not getting any better and, I'm just scared if he, if he'll.... He's my DNA dig-volve partner! Where connected! He can't...or then we won't be able to....you know...." Davis frowned. "We understand Davis, but we can't all go rushing in there! It's not safe! And don't worry, he won't die!" Kari said. But by the tone of her voice, and by the way she kept glancing at the sleeping Ken, Davis knew that she didn't believe that Ken wouldn't die herself. "Well, how 'bout we let him die here! After all that he's done, all that he's been through, we can't turn our backs on him like that!" Cody yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I'm just as worried as you are Cody. And I'm with you!" T.K said. "If T.K's going, I'm going!" Kari said. "Let's just go! Digi-Port open!" Yolei said, holding up her digi-vice. 

~*~

"Where is he?" Yolei said. "I don't know. The digi-world is gargantuan!" Cody said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "Learned it from Izzy." Cody said. Kari, Yolei, T.K, and Kari began laughing. "This is no laughing matter! Ken might be out there, alone and hurt! Well, he _is_ alone and hurt, but he could be dying! He could be suffering! He could be-" "-Just fine." The bitter voice of a very familiar someone said behind Davis. "What did you do Ken!" Davis demanded. "Nothing. I am Ken. He changed willingly, due to the circumstances. But if you think about, he never really changed! He was always me! Because I am Ken Ichijouji. I am the mold that keeps him alive." The Emperor said, in a little more then a whisper. "What do you mean?" Kari said. "Didn't you guess it? Pity. Well, the dark spore never actually stopped growing in him. It never did. Why do you think the copies came out successful? Because it-never-stopped-growing. And anyway, he relies on it to live." The Emperor said, the coldness of his voice sending chills to everyone. "Let me explain. He's had the spore too long. Take it away, he dies. It made a nice little burrow in him-sorry-_me_. He depends on Dark Energy. It fed on all his innocence and is now moving on to more. But Ken needs it. The Dark Spore takes a little, gives a little." The Emperor explained. "And besides, it's all spiky and stuff! Take it out, and his neck wouldn't be so perfect!" The Emperor said mockingly. "You're lying. He wouldn't lie to us!" Kari yelled. "But he wasn't lying, because he didn't know it himself. But I happened to know. And I used it to my advantage at times, like when I happened to trick Ken into changing into me a while ago. But... It was me who saved his life a few times, and he _did_ owe me. Remember when we just defeated Malomyotismon, Yolei asked 'Shouldn't we remove the dark spores?' Ken was about to say yes, but I stopped him. Because if he would have said yes, the spore would have been taken out of him as well, and he wouldn't be here anymore." The Digimon Emperor finished. "How can you trick Ken? You ARE Ken!" T.K blurted out. "No, actually, I'm not. I'm his, how would you say this, 'Alter Ego'. Everyone has one, only his was much stronger, thanks to the dark spore." The Emperor let out a cruel laugh. "And I took over. But you blamed _him_ for everything. You didn't trust him. Didn't think he was good enough? Well, his dark spore started growing, more with each doubt you had. But then it stopped, once you let him join. But, now, his memories still haunt him. Too bad you didn't trust him enough." the Emperor let out a cruel laugh. "Now, he can realize all that he let go, just to be good. What a fool. Getting attacked by digimon. That should teach him." The Digimon Emperor laughed again. "And you won't be getting Ken back, never again." 


	2. The Kaisers Return

**Chapter Two: Kaisers Return**

(Author's Note: Sorry! I'm getting writers' block! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I just can't think too straight! GOMEN! If anyone has got idea's, like if anyone who might be reading this I need help!)

  
  


The Emperor, yet again, finished his sentence with a laugh. "And he's not coming back so easily. Well, not as the first time, that is." The Emperor sighed. "But, you can't do this! You've made him suffer enough!" Yolei said. "He has suffered, I must admit. But, you don't understand how much pain he went through. You see, temptation was far too strong. He couldn't say no to temptation. But, to be honest, would you say no? He had nothing, and was offered everything, for a small price. A very small price. But you took that away. Being good was the temptation." The Emperor smiled cruelly. "It couldn't have been that hard! Ken could have fought ba- uhh..." The Emperor placed his ungloved hand on Yolei's cheek. She let out a scream. Then, the young Kaiser let go. "What happened?" Kari asked. "I-I-I went into his mind! Into his past! It was h-h-horrible!" Yolei cried. The Kaiser smiled, then his eyes went blank. "Yolei, I had to. I'm sorry . . . " Ken voice mumbled. The Kaisers eyes went blank again, and he smiled cruelly. "Forgot that he could do that..." The young Emperor mumbled. He whistled, and Airdramon came flying through the air. "The Digimon Emperor's back, Digi-Fools! And don't expect such an easy defeat this time!" He slapped a dark ring on Airdramon, and it flew upward into the sky. "Oh my god..." TK muttered. "The Kaiser's back, and stronger then ever..." Yolei said, worried. "We shouldn't have doubted him so much! When he told us that he changed, we should have believed him!" Davis said, absolutely furious. "Listen, it wasn't our fault! This is Ken's fight, not ours! He has to chose which side he will be on!" Kari said. "And how would you know? You never had a Dark Spore, did you?!" Davis Demanded. "No, but-" "I'm going to follow him! We have to get rid of that spore!" Yolei said, pushing TK out of her way. "It's too dangerous! You could get killed!" Kari yelled. "I don't care!" 

Meanwhile, the Digimon Emperor was sitting in a small base, not nearly as big as his old one. "Good thing I had this underground base, right Wormmon? Wormmon?" The Digimon Emperor looked around his base. "Oh yeah, he's not with me this time. Oh, that's probably for the best. He broke too many dishes anyway." The Kaiser stared at his computer screens. This base was not as big as the one that the digi-destined had destroyed, but still, it was appropriate for a bad guy to have a base. And this one had more room to hold digimon captive, but less room for comfort. But the Kaiser didn't care. "Let's see here, we have over 800 broken dark rings. And over 100 control spires that are broken. I'll have to make these control spires stronger. Maybe Crom-Digizoid metal. And I'll have to focus on Ultimate and Mega type digimon, not Champion type. Hmmm..." The Digimon Emperor typed on his computer furiously. "OK, by the end of today I should get plan 0341 done, but where did I put those files?" The Emperor looked around in his small base. "Ahhh, yes, plan 0341, new control spires. This is LONG- huh?" The Kaiser looked out of his tiny, 1 inch window. "Digi-Destined." He mumbled, as he continued to look at the ceiling. (That's where his window was.) He decided to not worry about them now, he was underground, and they wouldn't be able to find his base so easily, not this time around.

*

  
  


"Um, mom, is it OK if I stay at Kari's house tonight?" Yolei asked. "Yes," Yolei stormed through the door. "But take a coat, it's cold!" 

"Mom, can I stay at Kari's house?" Davis said, smiling broadly. "Kari? Don't you usually stay at Ken's? He's you best friend, right?" Davis mom continued cleaning the dishes. "Yeah...but Ken's house burned down." Davis said, trying to hide the fact that he was lying. "Tamachi T.M? That place did not burn down. Fine, you can stay at Kari's. I need a vacation anyway." "Thanks Mom, I love you, BYE!" Davis sped out of the house. 

"Can I stay at Kari's tonight?" Cody asked. "Yes, but I'll drive you there." Cody's grandad said.

"Can I stay at Kari's tonight dad?" T.K asked. "Oh, your girlfriend, right?" T.K's mom said. "No, she is not my girlfriend. Can I stay at her house?" "Fine, bring back these items from the store on you way back." T.K's mom gave her son a long list.

"Mom, can I stay at Kari's tonight?" Tai asked. "Baka! You live here!" Kari said. "Uhhh, yeah...let's go home." "We are home." "That was fast." Tai sprawled on the bed. DING DONG. Kari went to open the door, frightened that if Tai opened it, he would yell at the person for getting the wrong house. "I got my D-3, D-Terminal, a picture of you, whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out." Davis went straight to Kari's room. "Without Ken, Davis has NO brains." Kari said silently.

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived. "I don't want to fight Ken. I absolutely refuse." Yolei said. "We have to! He's not Ken anymore, he's the Kaiser!" Kari yelled. "It doesn't matter! I think he has every right to change back! We always doubted him! We never trusted him! He tried many times!" Davis said, clearly angered by Kari's remark. "I know, but what are we going to do Davis?! Ask, 'Please change back!'" T.K said. "T.K, shut up! You never helped! Remember when Wormmon died? All you said was 'He's gone Ken' and 'It's hard to argue with you there, you've done some pretty horrible stuff.' I think he KNEW that T.K!" Davis said. "Listen, I know he's your best friend and all-" "DNA DIGIVOLVE PARTNER! HE IS MY DNA DIGIVOLVE PARTNER! WE ARE CONNECTED YOU FIEND!" Davis gasped at saying fiend. Fiend was more of a Ken word. "Sorry T.K. Well, let's go fight the Kaiser! And let's keep this from the old digi-destined, OK?" Davis said, gripping his D-3. "No. We will NOT fight him. He is our friend! He saved our lives many times, and we owe him this much!" Cody said. "Darn Digimon! This is all their fault!" Poromon, Chibimon, Gatomon, and Patamon all sunk there heads. Yolei started crying on Kari's shoulder. "I'm worried about him! He doesn't deserve this! I saw his past!" Yolei started telling everyone what she saw. "...then his brother died, and everything went downhill. It was horrible." Yolei continued to cry. "But the REAL weird thing is that when the Emperor released me, I heard Ken's voice, not the Kaisers. I think that Ken might still be there, but trapped somehow!" Yolei said. "In his own body?" Kari asked. "Bingo!" 

*

  
  


"1 A.M., I should be getting some sleep." The Emperor ripped off his sunglasses, then his cape, which he fumbled with before finally opening it. He took off his shoes, then his gloves. He kept the jumpsuit, he didn't want to change into pajama's, the Emperor was too tired. The Kaiser unruffled his hair a bit. "Great, another two hours for my hair." The Emperor ran his hand through his dark blue hair, which he decided to change the style of. He drifted into a sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, but then he woke up immediately. A little voice in his head said 'Enjoying your return, aren't you?' The Emperor looked around the room. "Who's there?" He asked, his voice stern. He picked up his whip. "How dare you enter this base! This base belongs to the Digimon Kaiser! Leave while you are still able!" 'How can you get rid of me? When it's all in your head?' the voice said. "Shut up! Show yourself!" The young Emperor lifted his whip, and it made a cracking sound as it hit the floor. "I AM you!!! You're even stupider then I remembered!!!! I'm Ken Ichijouji, you moron!" The Kaiser lowered his whip. He believed this person for some reason. "Where are you?" The Emperor asked. "In your head, like I said before! When you changed again, your good and evil side got separated!" The Emperor's smirk grew. "So...your stuck up there? And I have no real good side to change my evil ways?" "Yes, but you don't understand! Your crest is being eliminated! You destroying the digi-destined within!" Ken pleaded. "So? Now, if I turn good again, and that's a big if, I won't feel guilty!" "No no! It's not like that! We could get separated! And you could become a dark capsule! Listen to me!" "Nonsense, I have to original!" "So? The only difference between the original and the copies are that the original doesn't turn you into a stupid tree!" Ken said, inside the Kaiser's head. "Well, I'm will not stand for one of your stupid tricks-" "Look in the mirror. Focus on your dark energy." The Emperor walked to the bathroom. He focused on his dark energy. An orb appeared before him, that was mostly black, but just a bit white. "That's your good and evilness. Evil is winning!" Ken said. "And? No more conscience to stop me now!" The Emperor laughed. "Uhhh, you don't get it-do you? A dark capsule!!! That's worst then a dark tree, for heavens sake!" But then, the Kaiser ignored the voice from then on, and went to sleep.

*

  
  


Meanwhile, all the digi-destined where talking at Kari's. Davis fell asleep. "Don't wake him, it is kind of late. Whoa! 3 AM! Cody, it's wayyyyy past your bedtime!" Yolei said. "Well, I guess we should be getting some sleep. What will we do with Davis? Leave him on the floor?" Cody asked. "Sure! Why not! He'll get mad if we move him anyway!" T.K said, smiling. "Yeah, but it's not nice-" Davis then woke up. "Ken? KEN!" Davis snapped out of it. "What?" Yolei said. "My dream, it was, strange...Ken was in it...it felt so real, you know? Well, we where in a big white room, and Ken was very far away. I could barely see him. But I heard everything that he said. 'Davis, tell the other digi-destined that I'm sorry, but I won't be coming back. I'm using my last ounces of strength to tell you this. Since you're my DNA partner, I can speak through you. Well, when my evil side arose again, me, the good side, and him, the bad side, got split up. The Emperor hasn't got an ounce of right in him. But do a favor for me, remove his dark spore by any means possible. Even if it means killing him. You won't be killing me cause I'm practically already dead. The spore is winning Davis, it's winning, and I can't stop it! He'll turn into a dark capsule, once that happens, immense levels of Dark energy will rise. The digiworld shall parish. Remove the spore before any of this happens. I'm sorry, that I could not fight it.' Then, the dream got sort of weird. Ken disappeared, and I saw the Emperor. Some black thing was coming out of his neck, and I felt cold suddenly. Then I woke up." Davis said. "Is that EXACTLY what Ken told you?" Kari asked. "Yes, I somehow remembered everything he told me." Davis said. "Wait, I think I know someone who can help us!" T.K said. "Who?" Everyone said in unison. "Azulongmon!" T.K said. "Are you actually planing on killing him?" Yolei asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "NO! I just taught maybe we could ask Azulongmon for help!" T.K protested. "And how exactly do we find Azulongmon? Hmmm?" Yolei asked. "Our D-3's can help! I'm sure of it!" Kari said. Davis stayed silent. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked. "My best friend, he doesn't deserve this. He deserves a chance to be _normal_! He's the nicest kid I know. In the dream, Ken sounded so weak, as if he was fading..." Davis face turned stern. "BUT I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Davis lifted his blue D-3, put Kari tackled him. "It's his fight! Not your's! He must fight his own demons!" Kari said. "NO! I'm going to help him! I'm getting Azulongmon's help, whether you like it or not!" Davis went through the portal. "Ken..." Yolei whispered. "I'm going to! He's, well...DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Yolei opened the digi-port, and went through. T.K didn't budge, neither did Cody. "We don't know what we're getting ourselves into." Cody said. "Well, I'm going through. If anything happens, Silphymon will be needed. Shakkoumon could help to..." Kari said. "We're not going." Cody said. "Fine. But you didn't let T.K talk. Are you going T.K?" Kari asked, staring at T.K and hoping that he would help a friend in desperate need. "No. I'll stay here. Ken knew what he got himself into when he changed back." T.K said, frowning. Kari slapped him. "I know you are strongly against the powers of darkness..." Kari glared at T.K even more. "But Ken's not one of them...It wasn't him who took Patamon away." Kari waited for T.K to answer. "Why are you standing up for him?" "Because if my brother suffered the same fate as Sam, I would more then likely do the same thing Ken did." Kari took out her digi-vice. "My dad died, you don't see me ruling the digi-world!" Cody said. "Do you remember it? Do you have nightmares about the look your dad had on his face when he died?" Kari asked. "No, but-" "No buts. I'm going through. DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Kari went through. T.K just stood there, holding his cheek. "She-hit-me! But-were-best-friends-" "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Cody yelled. T.K watched bitterly as Cody went through the portal. 'I'm not going, and that's that! He deserves what he gets!' T.K thought. But then, a little voice in T.K's head said, "It's hard to argue with you their Ken, you've done some pretty horrible stuff!" T.K remembered when he fought the Digimon Emperor. He remembered the look in the young Kaiser's eyes, full of rebellion, but not an ounce of hope or love. He remembered when he asked Ken, "That's your problem Ken, you can't tell when it's a good time to talk, and when it's a good time to fight. Now is a good time to talk." T.K saw the Kaiser's eye's relax, as if he wanted to hear those words from someone, anyone, all his life. As if he just wanted to talk, for once. But now, T.K hated himself for saying, "But it's also a good time to fight!" The Emperor's eye's saddened for a split second, but then turned fierce again. But only now, when T.K was replaying the fight in his head, did he realize that Ken seemed to move as if by force. The way he lifted his whip and threw his punches... "I just made it harder!" T.K thought sadly. "I never trusted him! If only I did!" T.K heard a different voice this time, Ken's... "It wasn't your fault, and don't you ever think that. I don't want anyone going down the same horrible road I went down. I know that we were never close friends, but I want to tell you something to pass on to Davis and Yolei. Tell them to kill the Emperor! He's not me anymore. I was separated with my evil side. And since now, my evil side is taking over, there's not much I can do. Staying with Kaiser IS an option, but it's heartbreaking remembering everything I went to." "Ken? Where are you?" T.K looked around the room. The voice came from behind him. he looked at the threshold, and saw the frame of a young boy quickly running. T.K e-mailed Davis, and in a second, Davis came through the port. Davis and T.K ran after the figure. They caught up with him, and pushed him on the floor of Kari's apartment. They gasped. "Ken?"

  
  


(What's going to happen?!! Guess!! R&R!!!!! R&R!!!!!! R&R!!!!!! _PLEASE?) _


	3. A Difficult Answer

**Chapter 3: A Difficult Answer**

  
  


Ken looked up at the two, frowning. "I didn't want you to follow me..." Ken turned his face away from his friends. "I thought you where trapped in the emperor's body!" Davis said. "I was. But when he reached an 84% evilness factor, as I call it, good and evil becomes separated completely. Good took my form, bad took his... I thought it only happened at a 100% level, but I was wrong." Ken turned to the two. "You must destroy him! He is not me! You must destroy him!" Ken looked a bit frightened, as if holding something back. "What are you hiding from us?" Davis said. "I would die as well . . . but he cannot turn good ever again. There's no crest to help him now. Or me. But I am ready to pay for my mistakes." Ken rubbed the top of his head. Davis realized that when they pushed Ken to the ground, they slid, and Ken's head hit the door. "Are you OK?" Davis asked. "Yes, I am good. I've been better though." Ken continued rubbing his head. "So, what have you been up to?" T.K asked. "I've been wearing a pointy fairy hat and danced around the digital world giving people candy." Ken said sarcastically. "Really? Why didn't you leave any for me?" Davis said sadly. "Cause I was being sarcastic. But I did go to the digital world. This time, no Digimon attacked me. But I found Wormmon in the Digital World. He was soooo happy to see me. But anyway, I saw the Digimon Emperor. He's ruling the Digital World again." Ken smiled. "You must really love Wormmon." Davis said. "Of course! I've known him longer then any of you! Well, T.K and Kari meet their Digimon a little while after I did." Ken moved a strand of blue hair out of his face. "But anyway, the only reason I would die if the Digimon Emperor dies is because the only way to defeat him is to remove the dark spore. Once that happens, my link with darkness will be broken, but I have been living off the spore for a long time now. Even if we where one, I would still perish." Ken frowned. "I have to tell my parents. How will they take it?" Ken said. 

*

  
  


Ken had just explained everything to his parents. "No. I will not let you do it Ken! I will not lose you as well!" Ken's mom said. Mrs. Ichijouji stared at her son. "So you just half of Ken?" Ken nodded. "I'm his good half, yes. And I have to do this." Yolei stared at Ken with a look that meant "No-You-DON'T!" Davis was there as well. Kari didn't go. She would start to explain everything over again and just make it harder for Ken's parents. Cody had to ask his grandpa, and T.K had to explain to Yolei and Davis's parents where they are. "Mrs. Ichijouji, I agree with you. This is just a permanent answer to a temporary problem. But it's Ken choice." Yolei stared at the floor. But then she smiled. "I GOT A PLAN!" Yolei stared at Ken's neck, and jerked it toward her. Ken's neck nearly broke off. "Hey-would you mind me asking what you're -" "The dark spore! You have half of it!" Yolei said, fingering the slight scar on Ken's neck. "I am fully aware of that." Ken stared at Yolei for a few seconds, the gave her a confused look. "Listen, the Kaiser has the other half!" Yolei announced. "I know that! Yolei, what are you getting to -" "Shut up for one minute. Your half works?" Yolei asked. "I don't know. I could check, but it would take to much energy out of-" "Do it. Check the dark spore. Please Ken. If your half is inactive, then you have to get the Kaiser's half. Put his half in you, and you still have a bit of dark energy to live off!" Ken smiled at Yolei, and ran toward the bathroom. "Yolei, get in here!" Ken yelled from the bathroom. Yolei uneasily walked toward the bathroom, and gasped. Ken seemed to be in a trance. His eyes where closed. And a blinding pink orb escaped Ken's neck. "What the heck!" Yolei screamed. Everyone ran toward the bathroom. Ken's eyes snapped open. "What did you see?" Ken asked weakly. "Pink. Just pink." Yolei said, frightened. "Good. My half doesn't work..." Ken fainted on Yolei. "Is he OK?" Mr. Ichijouji asked. "Yes, he's fine." Davis said. Yolei dragged Ken to the living room, and placed him on the couch. Kens' face was pale. 

Fifteen minutes later, Ken woke up. His neck hurt from trying to see the levels of good and bad in him. Ken had no clue how he learned to do that, but a few days before Ken became good...Ken closed his eyes, trying to push those memories away. But it wouldn't stop...Ken had a flashback...

The Digimon Emperor was standing in his base, seeing how fast the Dark Spore was growing.. It had reached full levels. Ken still thanked god that he became good again, because when a Dark Spore reaches full levels...Then Ken remembered something he forgot. It had _hurt_. The Darkness _hurt_. Every time Ken had a flashback, he remembered something more. This time he remembered to much...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ken screamed. He just felt a jolt of pain. The dark spore was trying to grow again, but couldn't. So it continued. Ken grabbed his neck. He continued screaming. Ken's parents, Yolei, and Davis ran in the room. The saw Ken on the couch, crying and screaming. Yolei grabbed Ken hand. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked, worried. "The pain, STOP IT!" Ken's head jolted up. His head bend, and Yolei let go of Ken's hand. The back of Ken's neck seemed to be rising. "It wants to escape! The Dark Spore! It's intact! It works! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ken grabbed his neck again. The pain was immense. Ken's eyes went blank, and he fainted again. "Oh no..." Yolei mumbled. The Spore was still there, but Ken's whole face was red, and the back of his neck was swelled. "That is it! He's going to the hospital now!!! It doesn't matter if they can't get it out! He doesn't deserve this!" Ken's mom cried. Davis eyes watered. No one would ever forget what the saw. No one. Davis stared at his partner. He never thought that he would ever see someone suffer so much. Pink light escaped Ken's neck again, pink as ever. Ken's eyes opened. They where red and puffy, and Ken was pale. "What color was it?" Ken asked. Yolei slapped him. "Who gives a damn what color it was?!!! You almost died Ken Ichijouji! And all you care about is what color some stupid light was?" Yolei started to cry. "Davis, what color was it?" Ken asked, hugging Yolei. "Pure pinkish-purplish." Davis said. Ken nodded. Ken continued hugging Yolei. "Don't worry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked what color it was, OK?" Ken said. Yolei stared at Ken. "I love you. I thought it was just a little crush, but I love you! I love your attitude, but hate the way you never care about yourself." Yolei hugged Ken. "Yolei, look at me," Ken pulled Yolei's face towards his. "I don't have to care about myself." Yolei gasped. "Because I have a wonderful young lady, who does that for me. And I love that lady." Ken smiled warmly at Yolei. "You do?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded. They kissed. Davis cleared his throat. Ken looked up at Davis. "We need to get to the Digital world and kick The Emperor's butt!" Davis said. Ken couldn't help glaring at Davis. "I hope you remember that _I_ was the Emperor, and I don't enjoy hearing you threaten to kick my former butt." Ken said. Davis laughed. "I'm e-mailing Kari, T.K, and Cody. To tell them that everything is under control." Yolei said, as she began e-mailing. Ken left the room. Davis saw this, and decided to follow. Ken walked to his room, and stared out the window. He began to laugh a bit. "Yolei's plan isn't going to work, you know that, right?" Ken said. But it sounded a lot like the Digimon Emperor. "Be quite. I know it won't work. Can't you leave me alone and stay in your own darn body? You know how hard it was to separate? Well, it was VERY hard. So I'd appreciate it if you stayed in your Kaiser body." Ken said. "Oh, did I hurt your precious body? Did the separation hurt?" The Digimon Emperor said. "Oh, shut up! You know as well as I do that it hurt! There's no need to rub it in!" Ken said. Davis stood in the doorway, awestruck. Ken wasn't completely separated. Davis motioned Yolei to come. Yolei came. "Do you know that your little friend Davis is spying on you?" The Digimon Emperor said. "Why should I believe _you_? I'm not turning around. Now, can you please leave me alone? You know, I can communicate through you as well, right?" Ken said. "We wouldn't want that, now would we? One minute, I'm threatening the Digi-Destined, the next, I'm saying that I love them. Haha. Fool. You're not able to love. And you know that." The Digimon Emperor said, laughing. Yolei's mouth hung. "Be quiet! I am able to love! Just not at the full extent! What do you want?" Ken said bitterly. "I want your half of the Spore." The Digimon Emperor said. "No. You're not getting it. My half is inactive!" Ken smiled. "Fine, but I want something else. I want to know why you told Yolei that the plan would work. It would kill you." The Digimon Emperor said. "I did not want to let her down. She would be crest-fallen. Anyway, the only thing that can help is the Digi-Egg of Kindness, and that's impossible to get." Ken said. 'Oh man...." Yolei thought. Ken cleared his throat. "Is there anything you need Yolei? Davis?" Ken's back was still turned, but they knew he was mad. "No, I was just looking for you." Yolei said, silently wishing that she hadn't walked over and spied. "How much did you hear?" Ken said. "Nothing. I haven't got a clue what your talking about." Yolei looked at her watch and said, "It'sLateGotToGoBye!" Yolei walked toward the door, and snuck back to Ken's door. "See? Your loved one lies, Ichijouji." The Digimon Emperor taunted. "You're right. But....I have had my fair share of lies. Like I am lying to myself by saying that I will find the Digi-Egg of Kindness, it is impossible. I shall never find it. Because it is inside of _me_." Ken frowned. Yolei and Davis both looked at each other. Both where thinking about the same thing. 'The golden radiance?' He sat on his bed, and laid his head down. He started to cry. 'Look at the poor baby. The poor pitiful baby. Crying in his bed, just because of a bit of pain. You're despicable.' The Digimon Emperor said, laughing cruelly. Ken lifted his head. "Shut up. Baka. I do not have to stand for this. I am Ken Ichijouji, Digi-Destined of Kindness." Ken stood up, and ran his hand through his long hair. "I will beat you Kaiser!" Ken turned around, and slammed the door in Yolei and Davis's face. He didn't notice that they where there. Ken's parents gently tapped the two kids shoulders. "Tell me, will my son die?" Mr. Ichijouji whispered in Davis' ear. Davis eyed the floor. "I think so." Ken's mom burst into silent tears. Mrs. Ichijouji put her face in her hands. Her son...her own flesh and blood....was going threw all of this...and now she will lose him....forever....


	4. Solution.....

**Chapter 4: Solution**

(Authors Note: I KNOW that this is a long story, but good, right? This might be the last chapter, or close to the end. *shrugs* It's very angst-like, because I'm not very happy. It seems when you're in the angst mood, my angst stories come out GREAT! YEAHHH! Whoops, can't get happy! -_- No, sadder...;_; Yeah! Expect a very long fourth chapter! This is when the interesting stuff happen! ^________^ Enjoy!!!!)

  
  


Ken looked at his reflection in the mirror. Sad eyes met sad eyes, frown met frown. Ken fixed his hair. It was three in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He had a lot of nightmares. Ken put his hand through his long, indigo hair. He really didn't deserve this. He suffered enough. He missed his brother...and he loved him. "Sam, don't you see what I'm going through for you? Why did you let the car hit you? You could have let it hit me. I would be extremely happy!" Ken said out loud, to no one. Ken sat down on his chair. He put his feet on the desk. "I'm going to the Digital World. I have to see Wormmon!" Ken turned the computer on, and opened the digi-port. He went through. "What?!" The digital world looked _horrible_! It wasn't ruined or anything, but there where control spires everywhere. And the sky way an eerie black... "Get a hold of yourself! It's early in the morning! Of course the sky is still dark!" Ken took out his D-3. Wormmon wasn't very far. 

Ken walked for about ten minutes, and every time he passed an area, he saw more control spires. But no controlled Digimon... Ken shrugged. Ken spotted Wormmon. Wormmon was injured. "Wormmon! What happened!" Ken yelled. Wormmon looked up. Wormmon slowly crawled toward his partner. "He attacked....us....for no reason....didn't even put rings on us!" Wormmon said weakly. "Which Digimon?" Ken asked, slightly trembling. "A mega. Metalgarurumon, and Wargreymon." Wormmon smiled. "Agumon's and Gabumon's mega." Wormmon said. "Tai and Matt's Digimon?" Ken asked. "No. No, these Agumon and Gabumon are at a MUCH higher level, which meant that there mega's where stronger then usual. But not as strong as my mega, Grankuwagamon." Wormmon then fainted in Ken's arms. "I forgot...the Wormmon pattern...how did it go? Leafmon weaker then normal fresh, Minamon stronger then most in-training, Wormmon weaker then most Rookie's, Stingmon stronger then most Champions..." Ken began to think. "You ultimate is weaker then most ultimates, BUT YOUr MEGA IS STRONGER THEN MOST!!!!" Ken nearly jumped up and down. Ken stroked his Digimon's ears. "Wormmon, tell me something..." Wormmon slowly opened one eye. "Yes?" "How can you digi-volve into Grankuwagamon?" Ken asked. "Haven't got a clue. Maybe the crest. Is it working?" Wormmon asked. Ken took his crest out of his pocket, and gasped. Half of it was black. "We are far too late. He is to close to becoming a dark capsule." Ken frowned. "Kenneth...why don't we talk about being to late." Ken stared at Wormmon. "Hum?" Ken gave a confused look to his partner. "What?" Wormmon said. "Why'd you call me Kenneth?" Ken asked. "I didn't say anything." Wormmon said. "No, I said it." Ken turned around, and his eyes grew wide in shock. "Sam-......" Ken allowed his crest to gently fall. "Yes." Sam said. Sam was older, the correct age he was supposed to be. "How-" Ken started, but Sam lifted his hand. "I-I am not alive." "You're an angel?" Ken asked. "No. A spirit- It's hard-" "-to explain. I've heard that before. What are you doing here?" Ken asked. "I've come to tell you where the Digi-Egg of Kindness is. If - you want to find it..." Sam said. "Yes, I do. Lead the way big bro!" Ken carried Wormmon in his arms. Ken had a million questions to ask. "Are you mad at me Sam? For what I've become? For everything I've done?" Ken asked. Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "Of course NOT! I'm kind of glad, actually. I know that you love me a lot. But Kenny-Boy," Sam put his hands on his brothers' shoulders. "I am very proud of the young man you have become. You have more sense and kindness that I would have ever had." Ken stared at his brother. "When do you have to go back?" Ken asked. "Once I lead you to the Digi-Egg. Then I'll go." Sam said, putting an arm around his brothers neck. "But I'll never really go! I'll always be in your heart! You will never forget me, right?" Sam said, staring at his brother through his glasses. "Of course not. Why did you have to go in front of the car? I could have died!" Ken said, frowning. "No. You were younger it was my duty to save your life." Sam said. Ken frowned. "Do you regret having me as a brother?" Ken asked. "No. I don't regret anything. Except the fact that I was mean to you." Sam smiled. "But don't kill yourself. You will grow up being very lucky." Sam removed a tear from his brothers face. "I love you." Ken mumbled, looking at the floor. "Same here, Kenny-Boy." Sam started walking. "Well, common, let's get a move on!" Sam said. "Right!" Ken said, rather half-heartedly. 

"Sam...how much more?" Ken asked. "Just a few more minutes." Sam said. "You said that half an hour ago." Ken said. Sam smiled. "I know. But I can't tell time very well. I um, sorta don't need to." Sam said, frowning. But he wasn't frowning for the fact that he was dead, he was frowning because he was thinking. 'I'm not sure if he'll find the digi-egg. Even a smart kid like Ken won't figure it out. It's easy to get the egg out, all you gotta do is-' "Um, how is it up there?" Ken asked. "Can't say a thing. Except that you should never give up. You have a good life planned ahead for you." Sam held his brothers hand. "I understand the difficult that your going though. I _know_ that it's tough, and I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have had so much grief! Didn't you maybe think that I was happy where I was?" Sam asked. "'course! But, I was disappointed! I thought that it was my fault!" Sam smiled. 'It may happen!' Sam thought. Ken clenched his fists tightly together. "I didn't mean it! I was just mad when I said I wanted you to disappear! Look how sad I made my parents! They loved you more then anything in the whole world!" Sam smiled even more. 'It's going to happen...' "I'm sorry SAM!" Ken hugged his brother tightly around the waist. Pink light escaped from Ken's heart, and a small, flower looking digi-egg appeared. "This-this is my digi-egg?" Ken said excitedly, letting go of Sam's waist. "Yep." Sam said, smiling. But Ken wasn't smiling. "You mean we walked all the way here, JUST TO TELL ME WE COULD HAVE STAYED IN THE SAME _PLACE_!!!" Ken glared at his brother for a second, then lifted the Digi-Egg. Ken frowned. "Why does it look so...girly?" Ken asked. "Cause you're a girl!" Sam said, laughing. "Haha, very funny. But seriously, why is it so pink?" Ken asked, staring at the Digi-Egg in mid-disgust. "Cause darkness hates the color pink. The color pink represents love, and kindness." Sam said. Ken squinted at the digi-egg. "It doesn't matter. This egg is pink. It could be green. Darkness doesn't like green." Ken said, smiling slightly as he lowered Wormmon to the ground. "What makes you say that?" Sam asked. "Because I would have taken any Kaiser costume but green and pink." Ken lifted the Digi-Egg in the air. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" "Wormmon, armor digi-volve to....PUTTIMON!" An adorable Digimon appeared. He was red, witha bit of white, had antenna's with little heart's at the end, and was just plain adorable! Ken sighed. "Everything I have is girly!" Ken ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you do, anyway?" "I am Puttimon! I am a Digimon that never wins battles by fighting, but by using my heartner beam attack to turn the enemies hit into pure good energy!" Ken sighed again. "Well, he _is_ cute." Ken patted Puttimon on the back. "Sam, Wormmon armored digivolved because for a second I remembered exactly how I felt before all of this madness happened. Right?" Ken turned around, and Sam wasn't there. "I LOVE YOU SAM! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!!!!" Ken yelled in the air. No one heard him, but Sam.

*

  
  


Ken returned to earth, happy, yet tired and hungry. Ken petted Wormmon. "You think it will work?" Ken asked. "Of course! I would never let you down!" Wormmon smiled at Ken. "Sam does love you, you know that?" Wormmon asked. "Yes, I do...but....sometimes...it's difficult....I just want to be _normal_! Like Davis...he has no worries! He's carefree, even as a Digi-Destined! I wish I could be like that..." Ken looked disappointed. "But you're not. You're Ken Ichijouji. Without, Davis would have killed himself several times!" Wormmon pointed out. "Yes, I know..." Ken closed his eyes. "It's not fair. Why does my life have to be so horrible?" Tears flowed down Ken's face. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Ken tugged his hair. "Why does this always happen to me?!" Ken stopped crying. 'Because you're just a little bad luck charm, aren't you? Sam died because of you, Wormmon died because of you. Your parents are going through a difficult time because of you. And Yolei will be heartbroken once you perish Ichijouji.' The Digimon Emperor said in Ken's mind. Ken's eyes opened. They turned blank. Wormmon knew what was going to happen. He bit Ken's leg. Ken snapped out of it. "Huh?" Ken looked at Wormmon. "You willnot leave me again." Wormmon said flat-out. Ken petted Wormmon. "You mean a lot to me, Wormy. Thanks." Ken knelt down to Wormmon's level. "Remind me tomorrow, that we have to go to the Digital World. O.K buddy?" Ken asked. "Of course!" Wormmon said. "Good." Ken pressed the back of his neck. A slight pink light escaped his hand. 'Just stay under control for one day...' Ken wished silently. He didn't want to endure that horrible pain again. "Um, Wormmon, I'm changing into my pajama's, mind leaving the room?" Ken asked. Wormmon happily left the room. Ken took off his Tamachi shirts, put on his pajama shirt, and stared at his chest. There where slight scars across it. He remembered how hard it was to escape the Emperor's body. It was laborious. Ken stared to have a flashback...

_"Uhhhhh!" The Digimon Emperor yelled. A bright light appeared, and Ken Ichijouji was standing right next to the Kaiser. "What did you expect to happen? You are evil, and I shall leave you to that fate." Ken said cruelly. "You shall never escape_ _my base! I will not allow you to help the digi-destined!" The Digimon Emperor whipped Ken._

Ken snapped back into reality. 'He whipped me! That baka whipped me!' Ken frowned. He though for a moment, then nearly jumped up and down with delight. "The digi-egg is not the only thing need!" Ken opened a portal to the digi-world and went through. Wormmon tapped the door. "Ken? Hello? Are you done? Hello?" Wormmon opened the door. He saw Ken's shirts a few feet away, and Ken's pajama shirt missing, along with Ken... Wormmon worriedly went through the digiport.

*

  
  


Ken looked around. He relized that he was wearing his Tamachi school uniform. Ken wandered through the digital world. He knew exactly where the Emperor was hiding. Ken silently walked over to that place. 'This _should_ be the place. My underground base was here.' Ken looked at the floor, and saw a window. 'Yep. Right base alright.' Ken tapped the window with his foot, doubting that he should be risking his life. 'No. No one else is going to die because of my mistakes. No one else is going to suffer. No one.' Ken threw a rock at the window. The Kaiser looked up, and smiled wickedly. The window opened, and Ken jumped in. "This is the final battle. I'll win, you'll see!" 


	5. A Fight.......Lost

**Chapter 5: A Fight....Lost**

(A/N: Long aye? Well, it's good, right? Right? Whatever. Well, anyway, it's the best I could do! This chapter is WONDERFUL, in my opinion. Really touching. Shortest chapter probably. If someone has ideas, put them in the review. VERY CONFUSING CHAPTER!!! And a little corny.....but good story, overall. I AM SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK!!! )

  
  


Ken pulled his grey sleeves up. An icy glare engulfed his face. Ken closed his eyes. He concentrated. Suddenly, a sharp pain inflected through his heart. Ken opened his eyes. The pain was getting worst. Thoughts ran through his mind. 'It hurts....my heart....where is Davis? And Yolei? And Wormmon?....' Ken's knees gave way. He fell to the ground. Ken looked up and saw the Digimon Emperor in front of him. The Kaiser had a huge smile. The Digimon Emperor lifted his long whip. Ken felt it hit his cheek. Ken felt blood trickle down his cheek. Ken felt his energy leave him. Ken saw the Kaiser smile broadly before Ken fainted. 

Ken wearily looked around the room he was in. It was the Emperors person chamber. In others words, his room. Ken was laid down on the bed, which was hard. Ken saw the Emperor at the corner of the room, smiling at him. Ken gasped. He immediately thought his arms would be tied up. But, surprisingly, his arms and legs where free. "What is the matter with you? I wouldn't hurt you too much." The Emperor said cruelly. "You would do anything for your own cruel pleasure!" Ken screamed. His comment echoed through the base. "No. I wouldn't." The Emperor walked toward Ken. The Kaiser stopped an inch away from his face. The Kaiser removed the hair that covered his cheek. A bruise laid there. Ken gasped. It was on the same place where Ken was whipped earlier. "How long was I out?" Ken asked his other self. "About an hour. The whipping didn't knock you out. No no. It was the pain in your heart Kenny-Boy." The Emperor's smile sent chills up Ken's spine. "How did you know?" Ken asked, suspiciously. 'He seems to be nicer then before...' Ken closed his eyes for a minute. 'Maybe I _should_ join him.' Ken's eyes snapped open. 'What the _hell_ are you thinking? _Join _him! Ken, you're losing it!' Ken looked up at the Kaiser. "Maybe you should join me." The Kaiser smiled. "Huh? But how-" "I am connected to you. Any thing you feel, I feel. Well, maybe it's vice-versa, since we are both an equal half of Ken Ichijouji." The Emperor put a gloved hand to his lips. He was thinking. Ken sat on the hard bed, moving from spot to spot every few seconds. Ken finally stood up. The Emperor removed his finger from his lip. "What's wrong?" The Emperor asked. "Nothing. The bed is too hard. Why do you care, any who?" Ken said coldly. "Because, Kenny-Boy. If you could put two and two together, you'd be able to get four." It finally hit him. Ken looked at the Emperor. The Emperor stood up. "We would make an excellent team. Really. I'm giving you an _opportunity_ Ken. Don't turn it down. Please. What did good bring you?" Ken looked at the Emperor. "Friends." Ken said simply. "And?" "A-A.....A....um....." Ken stood there, thinking. He wanted to lie to the Kaiser. But he would be lying to himself. "What did the dark spore give you?" The Emperor asked. "Excellent grades....a reputation....respect...._the digital world_...." Ken frowned. "STOP! JUST STOP!" Ken glared at the Emperor. "Being the Emperor made my heart cold!" Ken said. "So? Your heart is cold now. It isn't going to warm up. It's been nearly a year. So what you have friends? Friends aren't permanent. Digimon, on the other hand, are." The Emperor said. "Please, be quite!" Ken said. "I'm only saying the truth. You would have the Digital World in the palm of your hand." The Emperor smiled wickedly. "I'll think about it." Ken said folding his arms across his chest. "O.K. You can sleep here, if you want." The Emperor walked up to Ken. "Why are you being so nice?" Ken asked, worriedly. "Never mind. But it would be immensely wonderful if we where partners. The digital world in our palms." The Digimon Emperor smiled his crooked smile. "I said I will think about it." Ken walked over to his bedroom. The Digimon Emperor ran up to Ken. He placed his hand on Ken's cheek. The Kaiser was trying to bond again...Ken felt darkness sweep over him. Ken felt himself being drawn by darkness. Tears swelled in Ken's eyes as he felt his heart grow icy cold. 'Please stop...' Tears continued to fill Ken's eyes. 'Stop....' But Ken could not fight back. The Emperor took over. The Kaiser took out his crest. '3/4 darkness. Ken, you should have fought harder. Tsk tsk. Losing you touch over evil.' The Emperor taunted to his other half. But Ken did not answer. Ken, as far as now, was hardly alive. Ken was covered in darkness, which did not want to let go. 'You are an insane freak. Let me go....I do not like darkness....' Ken said weakly, looking inside his soul for the kindness that would surely help. But the Kindness was a small light...just a faint glow. Ken felt himself letting go. And the Kaiser finally took over. 'Ken, how are you back there?' The Emperor said, buttoning the cuffs of his grey shirt. The Kaiser frowned. 'He would remember anything. Like last time. Too bad. He won't see me rule the digital world....again....now, where was Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon?' Ken said, who is officially taken over by evil at this point. Meanwhile, the good half of Ken was in a coma-like state, trying his hardest to take in all the good thoughts he could. But his heart hurt. He didn't want to fight or run away anymore....maybe he should give up.......

*

  
  


Davis tapped his foot on the warm sand, clearly mad. It was 8:30A.M now, and Davis had his D-Terminal opened. "Where in the world is he? His signal is lost! We where right above him somehow! Darn! No fair!" Davis mumbled. Wormmon wearily stood next to Davis. "Darkness took over again....he's lost....the Digi-Destined within died." Wormmon started crying. "He never gets a brake! First his brother dies...then he gets the dark spore...becomes the Emperor....falls into a coma.... has amnesia....starts failing school....He sacrificed to much for the Digital world!" Wormmon looked sadly at the ground. "And the Digi-Gods aren't helping. When we talked to Azulongmon, Ken was ignored. 'Kindness is like a spare tire or something. I'm just a backup digi-destined.' Ken said that the second he was lying on his bed. He silently cried that day. In the morning he denied everything, of course." Wormmon looked up at Davis. "And I can't feel his presence!" Wormmon said, worriedly, biting his huge nail. "Calm down! We will help him! But where's Kari and the others?" Veemon asked, looking around. The other 10 digi-destined hadn't arrived. Just then, they say Ken running up to them. "Guys! The Emperor is defeated!" The kaiser lied. "How?" Wormmon asked. "I....can't really explain it....but it happened!" Ken said, smiling broadly. 'What do you think you are doing? They shall find out. Like it or not.' Ken said inside the Kaisers head. 'Foolish. But, I'll make a deal. If all 5 figure out I am not really you, then I shall give you your precious body back. No exceptions.' Ken thought for a second, then agreed with the Emperor. "KEN!" Davis said, shaking Ken furiously. The Kaiser looked up. "You spaced out! Weird!" The Kaiser glared at Davis. "Do not shake me ever again." He said cruelly. Davis looked hurt, so the Kaiser added "Please." The Kaiser turned around. Davis stared at the Kaisers back for a few seconds. _'There's something wrong with him.' _Davis thought worriedly. 'Kais-y. Oh Kais-y. Emperor boy!' Ken taunted. "Do you know how to shut up!" The Emperor said outloud. Davis glared at 'Ken.' "I didn't do anything!" Davis said, offended. The Emperor turned around. (A/N: The Kaiser/Emperor looks and sounds like Ken.) "I wasn't talking to you!" The Kaiser said, moving his hair out of his face. 'Last time I checked, you were the smarter one.' Ken said. Well, I still am, if I was able to get you to actually agree.' 'You where acting . . . fruity. I got scared for a minute that half of me was fruity.' Ken said, gulping worriedly. The Kaiser laughed inwardly. 'Me? No way. Well, if they figure out within a week, I shall give you your body back.' The Kaiser agreed. Ken was ever so thankful. He hated feeling.....like....nothing.... 'No, that's not true. I can feel. But I can't feel my body.' Ken thought to himself. _'Should I try to talk through him? Naw, my energy isn't high enough.' _Ken thought. Davis looked at Ken. 'Something is wrong....his eyes are cruel-looking. And his breath sends shills down my spine.' Davis thought. 'DAVIS!!! Help me!!! You're not talking to me....' Ken's voice rang through Davis's head. "Well, let's go home!" Veemon said. Wormmon sadly nodded. "Wormmy....why so sad?" The Kaiser said, nearly biting his tongue for talking to Wormmon. Davis quickly e-mailed the Digi-Destined. 

  
  


Dear Yolei, Kari, T.P, Cody, Tai, and the rest,

Come to the digi-world NOW!!!!!!!! Hurry it up! Get your sorry little behinds over here!

  
  


Davis was about to press enter, but the Digi-Destined already arrived. "Ken"smiled. 'Why don't I finish them now? No, it would be foolish. Why don't I play with the pathetic creatures first.' He thought to himself. The Kaiser stared at Wormmon. "I should really be heading back." Ken said, smiling. "Heading back where?" Davis asked. "My base...." Ken whispered. Davis stood back. 'His base? Could it be?' "Ken? What did you say? Base?" Yolei asked. "No. I said home. Do listen when I talk." Ken said. Ken opened a portal and went home. "Ken is crabby today." T.K pointed out. 'I think he's more then crabby....' Wormmon thought, as he went through after "Ken". 

*

  
  


"So . . . what do you think you are going to do?"A shadowed figure told another shadowed figure. "I'm not sure. This never happened before. Dark Spores _aren't_ supposed to do this." "Then why is this happening to Ken?! He does not deserve this!" The first shadowed figure said. "I know. But there is nothing we can do. Nothing at all." the second shadowed figure said. "I- Will-Do-Something-Now." The first figure said. Light reflected off the first figures' glasses. "Osamu-" "Only a day. That's all I need." "Fine. Go. But be careful."

  
  


(Jenrya: OHHHH! What will happen? Who is this mysterious person? 'It's Osamu!' Yeah...I forgot. O.K, I won't be working on this a lot, since I gotta work on my Yu-Gi-Oh story. It has to do with Seto! But maybe I won't post it....but I know everything about the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST ONCE, _PLEASE!!!! _Try not to flame this story, please. I worked really hard on this.) 

  
  



	6. Within A Weeks Time

Chapter 6: Within a Week's Time

(Jenrya: Yes, a new crest. SQUEAL! Not a new digi-destined. Who get's the new crest? I'm not telling....hehehe. Well, keep reading. . .Osamu is in this chapter, along with -*clamps hand over mouth* I'm a baka. . .well, I meant to put Tamer because - *clamps hand over mouth again* just continue reading. . .^__^ Another character is in here! Long story...at LEAST 30-40 pages when done....)

  
  


A tall, brown haired kid was on the computer, checking his mail. "What the - Gennai!" The shocked boy nearly gasped. He got an IM. "Gennai has IM? O.K......"

Gennai: You must go to the digital world!

The boy sat there, annoyed. He typed:

CrazedTamer: No.

Gennai: But you must!

CrazedTamer: No. 

Gennai: You're friend is in desperate need!

CrazedTamer: Who? 

Gennai: Ken Ichijouji.

The boy sat there, shocked. 'What happened to the poor kid now?' The boy thought. He typed another message:

CrazedTamer: Where, why, what, and how?

Gennai: Dark Spore.

CrazedTamer: That's all I need to know.

Gennai: Will you do it?

CrazedTamer: YES!

Gennai: Thank you, Ryo Akiyama.

CrazedTamer: Yeah, whatever. Is Ken O.K?

Gennai: Not for long.

Ryo immediately logged off, and opened a Digi-Portal. He remembered that Ken had risked his own life to save him. Ryo, from this very day, still regretted it. "I was older. I should have done something!" Ryo was about three years older then Ken, he should have protected him! "Digi-Port open!"

*

  
  


Davis lumped along, mad. "Something's wrong with Ichijouji!" Davis growled. "Why are you mad?" Kari asked. "He lied to me!" Davis said. "Chances are, he can't tell us what's wrong with him." Yolei said, frowning. "He's probably sick, alone, and dying! He's probably-" "Right behind you. Or at least his brother." Davis gasped and turned around. Ken wasn't behind him, but Sam. Davis put his goggles on, shocked. "Sam...Ichijouji?" Cody said, nearly fainting. Sam nodded. "I've come, again, to help my little brother." "Awwwwww! How cutttteeee!" Yolei squealed. Sam glared at her. "You know, you guys are jerks! Ken, we won't just forgive you with open arm-" Sam placed his hand over his mouth. "A Digimon said that...." Sam shrugged. "Well, anyway, the only way to save Ken is to do something within a weeks time. I can't tell you what. But start thinking." Sam said, smiling. Yolei grabbed him by the collar. "I WANNA KNOW NOW!" Sam pushed Yolei. "I can't! They told me not to!" "Well, brake the rules!" Yolei said. "I can't." Sam nearly cried. "Poor younger brother...." Sam muttered. "Hey, are you the digi-destined?!" Everyone turned around. A brown haired boy ran up to them. "Yeah, we're the digi-destined. What's it to you?" Davis said. "Ryo Akiyama." Sam nearly punched Ryo. "You!!! I HATE YOU!" Sam punched Ryo in the face. "Baka!!! It's your fault that Ken has the spore!" Sam was shaking with anger. "It wasn't my fault!" "And you took all the credit for destroying Millenniummon! They call you the Legendary Tamer! Ken should have that name as well!" Sam said, ready to throw another punch. "Wait wait wait. What do you mean 'Legendary Tamer'?" T.K asked. "A Digimon Tamer. A person who tames a Digimon. Not exactly a Digi-Destined. Ken was one. A Tamer usually stays a Tamer, but after he defeated Millenniummon he was chosen to be a Digi-Destined." Sam said. "Why didn't I become one?!" Ryo said, annoyed. "Because they knew that you weren't a good person. You abandoned an injured friend. Ken fainted on the ground, and you didn't care! You still went home!" Sam yelled. "I was scared! The spores were flying everywhere! After I saw Ken faint, I just....." Ryo bit his lip. "You ran out on him. Your best friend! He risked his life for you!" Cody said, clearly disgusted by what Ryo did. (A/N: Sorry! I'm sortof beating Ryo up...But I like Ryo! I have a habit of messing with characters I like....No offense!) "I'm here to help! O.K?!" Ryo said. "Who are you helping?" Ken said. Davis didn't want to turn around. He knew Ken would be mad. "Daisuke, what is the matter?" Ken said, his voice nearly freezing Davis's spine. "N-Nothing." Davis said, worried. 'They will not find out, Kenny.' The Emperor aid, taunting his good half. 'Shut up. They will find out. How long to they have left?' Ken asked. 'We'll start from now. Even thought it should be the fifth day...I pity you.' 'Pity yourself, jerk.' The Emperor inwardly shook his head. 'Look at your cards before you set them down.' The Emperor said. 'I don't play games.' Ken said, smirking. The Kaiser looked up. "Ryo-" Ken said, trying his hardest to get a few words out. The Emperor mentally pushed him back in his 'spiritual' part of the body. The Kaiser controlled the body, so he had complete control of the body and most of the mind under his control. Ryo looked up at Ken, who seemed to be forcing something down...like he was pushing an imaginary block down. . . Ken sat in his part of the body, mad. He hated this. The Kaiser did this before. He blocked out everything, so Ken had no clue on what was going on. That was the reason why Ken never had a clue on what he did as the Emperor. "Ken" moved his blue locks away from his face. Ryo stared at his friend. "Ken, I want to say sorry." Ryo said. the Emperor looked up at Ryo. 'Damn. I don't have that part of my memory!' Ken looked up at Ryo, not having a clue on who he was. Ryo was quickly catching on. "Ken, I'm Ryo Akiyama. I went to the Digital World...I was the first person you saw..." Ryo studied Ken's glare. "I have no clue on who you are." Ken admitted bitterly. Ryo smiled. "Of course he doesn't! He has a slight case of Amnesia!" Yolei pointed out. Ken inwardly pulled his hair. 'Yolei, shut up!!! That's the Kaiser, right in front of you! Can't you see that?' Ken frowned. 'Maybe there not such good friends after all.' Ken frowned. "You do? You have amnesia?" Ryo asked, baffled. "Of course. I can't even remember the time when we...first met." The Emperor said, smiling worriedly. Ken smiled inwardly. 'Fool. Ryo will definitely find out.' Ken said, smiling. The Kaiser growled at his other half. 'Shut up!' 'Why?' Ken said, happily. Ryo studied 'Ken.' He seemed extremely worried. "Ken, when did I die?" Sam asked, suspiciously. The Kaiser began to sweat. "You died on the...oh, I don't remember the date!" The Emperor said, relived that Sam broke his glare with him. "That's not true. You go to my tombstone every year on the day of my death." Sam said, realizing what was going on. "Well, I'm extremely sorry, but I don't recall that particular date at this moment." The Emperor said, breathing heavily. 'They'll find out.' Ken said happily. "I told you to shut up.' The Kaiser said. Ken felt a dark grip grab his shoulder. Ken screamed in pain. Ken, which was light, thought Darkness was the worst pain in the world. And vice-versa. Ken released light on the Kaiser, using his last bit of strength. "AHHHHHHH!" The Kaiser grabbed his chest, gasping. "DAMN YOU! RELEASE ME!" Everyone stared at the young Emperor. "Ken, what's wrong?" Ryo asked. "Keep away!" The Emperor got up. "You're not Ken, are you?" Yolei asked, putting her hand on the Emperor's shoulder. Ken tried his best to answer no, but he was still very weak. He put himself in a "coma" like state. Sam walked up to the Kaiser, who was standing up and shaking in pain. Sam stuck his hand out, and immediately retreated it. dark energy touched his hand. "You're the Digimon Emperor!" Sam said, slapping the Kaiser across the face. Blood flowed from his lips. He smiled wickedly. "Ken's busy now. Too bad. I guess I get to keep his body forever." Sam gasped. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP THAT!' Ken said, immediately waking up. Darkness swept over him like a blanket. 'This was not part of the deal!' Ken reported coldly. 'Well, too bad.' 'If I am going down, you're going with me!' A long band of light escaped his fingertips. Ken smiled wickedly. 'Perfect.' The Kaiser said, smiling. Ken immediately gasped. Darkness was inside his heart as this point. Ken was pulled out of his body completely. He was merely a memory....unless the Kaiser was destroyed....for good.

*

  
  


Davis pounded his hand against the table. The Digi-Destined had left the digital world just before the Kaiser could fully take over Ken's body. Davis ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't sense him...." Davis said, slightly shaking. Ken and Davis were connected, and Davis felt a lot of pain during Ken's suffering. But just about one hundredth of what Ken went through. "His heart was destroyed....The Kaiser has no emotions at this point. We have no choice." Davis said quietly. "What do you mean by have no choice exactly?" Yolei asked. Davis bit his lip. "We have to kill him." Kari stood up in defense. "WHA-? He's a digi-destined!" Kari yelled. "I KNOW! BUT.....I can't sense him. He doesn't exist anymore....we need Gennai's help." Davis said. "I remember Ken once told me that...there were 13 talismans, and that no digi-destined can have one less or one more. It would upset the balance. He told me the five digi-gods each represented two crests." Ryo said. Davis glared at the boy. "You're still here? Didn't I tell you to get the hell out of here?" Davis said, holding his fist down. "13 talismans? What are they?" Cody asked. "They are the proper word for crests. But one is weird....it's the crest of Darkness. It's purpose is to balance out every other crest. You guys would not have given up your crests if Darkness was in place." Ryo said. "Then why didn't they just give Ken the crest?" T.K asked. "He wasn't taken over by Darkness then. Only a being powerful enough could use that crest. It belongs to Ken Ichijouji. I read a prophecy, actually." Ryo said. "Then read it." Yolei said warningly. "When Darkness and Kindness reunite, a being will be sacrificed, and the world shall finally be balanced. Or something like that." Ryo said. "A being will be sacrificed....as in Ken." Davis said. Ryo nodded. Yolei broke out crying. Kari gently patted her on the back. "He'll make it. Don't worry." Kari said reassuringly. Yolei took a tissue and blew her nose. "Ken-Chan....." "Well, we have to kill the Emperor. Ken doesn't exist anymore Yolei...I don't want to do it either. He's my DNA partner. And if I don't sense him, he's mot here anymore. You understand Yolei?" Davis said. "Don't talk to me as if I am of younger age! I am older then you!" Yolei snapped. "Wait- Ryo, right before you said no digi-destined could have one less or one more crest then the other digi-destined?" T.K asked. Ryo nodded. "How about me and Kari then?" Ryo shook his head. "You where merely backups. Ken, Yolei, Davis, and Cody. I was talking about them. Those four are the balances. I can sense Ken!" Ryo said happily. "What? You can't sense him! Only a DNA partner can- you were Ken's original DNA partner?" Davis said, shocked. Ryo nodded. "Well, how come you can sense-- oh, there he is." Davis said, smiling broadly. "Well, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon are still roaming the digital world. (A/N: Thought I forgot about those two, eh? ^_^) But they're Matt's and Tai's. And I know why." Sam said. Everyone gave their undivided attention to Sam. "Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon equal Omegamon, or Omnimon. ImperialDramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon equal

ImperialDramon Paladin Mode. One of the legendary Digimon." Sam said. "What does Ken care about legendary Digimon?" Davis asked. "A lot. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is one of the strongest Digimon ever. We need to get him." Yolei rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, to kill Ken, right?" Yolei snapped. "He's already technically dead!" Sam yelled. "Look who's talking!" Yolei yelled back. Sam's face turned an odd crimson color. "I know I'm dead!" Sam said, getting up in a protest. "And we won't kill him! Just turn him back into Ken. But he might die in the process. No matter what we do, or how fast we do it, it might already be too late. We can't really save him in time." Sam said, polishing his glasses while talking. "You're a horrible brother." Yolei muttered, crying and running out of the room. Sam frowned. "He's my brother....but there's isn't much I could do, honestly. If there was something I could do, I'd do it!" Sam hung his face. "All this because he missed me...." Ken looked around. Darkness was all around him. He shivered, rubbing his arms. He silently thanked the Digi-Gods sarcastically for calling this fate to him. Ken tried to connect his minds with his other half, but was getting nothing. The Kaiser was blocking himself out. He tried his link to Davis, and yet again got nothing. 'DAVIS!!! ANSWER ME!' Ken sighed once realizing it was no hope. He was too weak. And he couldn't regenerate with all this dark energy around him. 'Dammit! Me and my rotten luck! Look at yourself now, Ichijouji. You don't even have a body anymore! You share it with you're evil half, which is nothing like you and you're still sharing a body!' Ken gasped. 'He has to have something like me!' Ken tried his light energy, which was running very low. 'Can't do it now.' 'Kenny, how you doing there? Havin' fun?' The Emperor taunted. 'I'll have fun soon.' "Oh great. We got to go home." Davis muttered. "Yep. It's late. And my mom will get mad. She doesn't like visitors past 8. It's 9." T.K said. "I don't give a-" "DAVIS! Hold your tongue!" Davis crossed his arms across his chest, trying to speak to his D.N.A partner. He held his heart, and remembered when he first Jogressed... "....and when you're really need help, you stick with you're friends, cause there you're friends no matter what!" Davis said happily to a confused Ken, who frowned. "Great! And what if you don't have any friends?" Davis felt Kens' heart cry, pain, break. 'Ken has no friends-' A green light appearedfrom both of there digi-vices, nearly blinding the both of them. Their hearts were beating at once. Davis noticed a surprised look on Ken's face. And only Davis knew this, but he heard Ken's thought at that moment: 'So this is what it feels like to have a friend.....it's not that bad....' Davis felt like hugging and comforting his new friend, for all the pain he went through, but saw a glow in the sky, telling them one thing, something was digi-volving....Paildramon. Ken jumped. Davis was trying to communicate with him. 'DAI!' Ken yelled, using his last bit of light energy. 'Satoru?' Davis said, using Ken's birth name. (A/N: True. Satoru Ichijouji is Ken's birth name.) 'Hai. I'm here. Now get me out.' Ken said sternly. 'I can't. I don't know how.' Davis said, as a memory hit him. 'Ken said that once....' 'DAISUKE! I hear you! And I know that I said that! Now stop wasting my energy and tell me how I will exit this dilemma.' Ken asked, sternly yet again. 'Fine. I don't know-' 'So, Sat found a way to talk to his friends. How cute. It's making my stomach turn.' The Digimon Emperor broke the connection between the two. Ken grabbed his light energy and sat down, imaging the Emperor decapitated in 80 different ways. 'This I'll take a while.....' Ken threw a long strand of light energy at the Emperor, who taught back with dark energy. 'This I'll take a while....' Ken repeated, sighing. "Mom, I'm home!" Davis said, putting his coat on the hook. "Oh, thank goodness! You're two hours late!" Davis's mom said, hugging Davis. Davis felt a surge of guilt crawl over him. 'What happened when Ken didn't come home for days on end?' "I'm calling the police, whether you like it or not!' Mrs. Ichijouji said, picking the phone up. "Honey, please-" "Ken has been gone for days! This is the third time! Someone is after him!" "Remember what his friends said? About the digital world?" "His friends are insane. He was much better off without friends." Mrs. Ichijouji said, continuing to pick the phone up. "He hasn't had friends in years. Years. Not one. His heart became cold! And so did his food most of the time.....but I don't care about that. He needed friends. No one can live alone! How did I meet you?! If he doesn't learn how to make friends, he'll never get married and make little Ken's! I want to be a grandfather......but I don't care about that now. I care about the well-being of my son, who was kidnaped, injured, and beaten by those horrible Digimon." Just then, Wormmon crawled in the room. "I miss Ken to....but I think I can find him!" Wormmon said. "I don't care!" Mrs. Ichijouji ran out of the room, crying. "Honey! He could help!" "I still don't care! He's a D-Digimon! A repulsive Digimon!" 'Now I know where Ken got that word....' Wormmon thoughtbitterly. Mrs. Ichijouji slammed her door. Wormmon heard her crying through the door. 'Ken....please be O.K. Please.' Wormmon begged. 'I miss him too....Mrs. Ichijouji....I miss him to....' "So, how is Ken doing?" Tai asked, fluffing his pillow. He, nor had any older digi-destined, had not heard a word about what had happened after Ken went into a coma. Actually, Tai didn't really care what happened to Ken. 'Just as long as that jerk doesn't have something that'll have to help with.' Tai thought. "We need you're help Tai." 'Dammit.' "We need Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Which is Paildramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon fused." Kari said, hoping her brother would help. "O.K. I'll help." Tai said bitterly. 

(Will it work? OMG! I don't know! I'm soooo sorry it took this long to get up! ^_^* Chapter Seven will be up next month....E-Mail comments! AND REVIEW!!!)


	7. Crest of Darkness

Chapter 7: The Crest Of Darkness

(Jenrya: Yes, I know. This chapter is predictable and the last one stunk....!!! ^_^ Well, this chapter will be long. Hopefully. Well, I realized that I wrote no Ken related relationships...and theres KenLi. Opps.)

  
  


"O.K, now that we got Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, all we need is Ken!" Sam said happily. "All we need is Ken? He's the Kaiser!" Cody pointed out. "O.K. I could squeeze Ken out o him like pushing toothpaste out of a tube!" Davis said. Everyone glared at him. "Wait, that's kind of hard....." Yolei nearly cried. She did, actually. Tears filled her eyes as fog covered her glasses. "He'll die! I know he will!" Yolei removed her glasses, wiping them with her shirt. 'Please be o.k. Ken. For me. Please.'

*

'Let me out. Now Kaiser.' Ken said, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Fine. I'll do it. You're a pest anyway.' Ken nearly jumped up. Both Ken and The Emperor both closed their eyes. 'Bearer of Kindness....' 'Bearer of Darkness....' 'Divide once again!' "O.K, look at this, there are two people in the freakin' digital world!" Yolei said, looking at her D-3. One spot was black, the other pink-purple. "It's Ken!! Yeah!!! Yippy! DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Yolei went thought the portal, unaware of what she just got herself into. "No, I keep the digi-vice!" Ken said, snatching it from the Kaiser. "No, I do!" "I do!" "I do!" "I do!" "I do!" "I.....DO!" "I DO!" "Who made you king of the world?!" Ken said, snatching the D-3. "No one. I made myself EMPEROR!" The Digimon Emperor snatched the D-3. "It's mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!!" "Miiinnneee!"

*

  
  


"What did Yolei just do......?" Davis said, shocked. "She went through the portal." Ryo took out his D-3. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" "What did Ryo......what the heck, I won't die! DIGI-PORT OPEN!" "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Everyone chorused. Everyone went through the portal, to see Ken fighting with the Kaiser. Ken was on the ground, holding his D-3 close to him, and the Kaiser was above him, pulling it out of his grip. Ken held the D-3, and a black crest came out of it. The Kaiser blocked his eyes. Ken squinted. Suddenly, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode appeared. Ken gasped, looking at the magnificent beauty. The strongest Digimon out there. "What the--" Ken said, moving hair out of his face. "That's no good." Davis said. Yolei hit him in the head. "That's great!" Davis held his head, smiling. His crest glowed, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode took out a sword, and pointed it at the Kaiser. "PALADIN LASER!" The Kaiser disappeared. "Is this the end?" Ken said, grabbing his new crest close to him. "I hope." Davis said, sitting next to his DNA partner, patting his back. Ken nodded. His crest of darkness fused with kindness, causing a new symbol. Ken fainted. His dark spore dispersed, and re-built to a white spore of light. It entered Ken's body and refilled it with pure innocence. The Kaiser had no chance of returning.

*

  
  


Several Years later......

The Kaiser looked at Ken, smiling wickedly. He held a dark spore in his gloved hand. He closed his eyes, and smiled. He knew what to do with it.........

  
  


(Jenrya: That's the end. A cliff-hanger story. Yep.)

  
  
  
  



End file.
